


Christmas Lasagna

by Nuggsmum



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: I hope you guys don’t mind, but I combined these two, they were sort of similar.These prompts were submitted by tumblrs @bellalaufeyson and @archy3001 for my Breaking the Block Contest:@bellalaufeyson “So, if this is picked: Professor Tom or Loki is hella popular with the faculty ladies at the university, but he’s completely indifferent. Enter you (reader or what have you) and suddenly you’ve got his full attention, etc. Anyways if you’ve done something like this already don’t even put this suggestion in the fancy hat. You’d think with how religiously I read your work I would know, but here we are… lol”(I have to continue this in the notes because there is a character limit...)





	Christmas Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> @archy3001 “Loki has been living on Earth and as time passes people become accustomed to his presence. Women (and men) begin to be curious about the god and he is very entertained, but never developing deep feelings for any of his conquests. But eventually he finds a woman who despite being interested in him keeps her distance and treat hi like any other person This attitude arouses great curiosity in Loki towards her…. and eventually also arouses feelings and smut ;D”
> 
> Warnings: language/ mild injury  
> I don’t know what happened with this one. Somehow it turned into a very weird, slightly crack-esque fluffy Christmas story. I’m so so sorry. :)

  
  
Loki closed the door to his office and turned to go when he came face to face with two of his students.  
“Professor, we’re really sorry to bother you! I know your office hours are over. We just-” The young woman broke down into nervous giggles.  
Loki looked over at her friend. Both woman - No, he thought, girls. They were of age, yes, but the were definitely still girls - were dressed in what Midgardians thought was a provocative way. Even after being on the planet for several years, there were some things that he would never understand.  
The friend pushed her shoulders forward, causing the low cut top she was wearing to gape open at the front. Her pink lacey bra was on full display. He sighed.  
“Was there a questions about today’s lecture?” He ventured, not wanting to deal with this right now. He’d just finished grading some of the most abysmal tests he had ever seen. Not one had passed. He was questioning his choice of taking exile here and becoming a teacher.  
He was finding that more and more students were taking his Quantum Physics 101 course not because they had interest in the theories, but because they thought he was attractive. On more than one occasion, he had toyed with the idea of changing his appearance with magic. Just so he didn’t have to deal with simpering young women. And young men, too, for that matter. Not that he cared either way.  
There was just something about his students, thought. No matter how attractive they were, he had no attraction to them if he was teaching them. Not that it stopped them from trying. He dreaded his office hours. They came, not for help with the material, but to try to live out some fantasy. At first, he had found it intriguing. He’d even found himself almost getting involved with a few. After about a month, it had just started to annoy him.  
Zoning back in on what his students were talking about, he realized they were asking him to go for a drink in a round about way. He wanted to tell them to get lost. Tell them that they were both almost failing his class and if they didn’t go away, they would fail. Instead, he shrugged and started to walk past them. They followed in hot pursuit.  
“Girls, I have to go. You know what time my office hours are. If you have questions about the course material, I’m more than happy to help. During office hours. After hours, I don’t exist. I’m an illusion of your overworked minds.” He stalked away, his long legs quickly taking him down the hall. He descended the stairs, his black overcoat billowing out behind him in his rush.  
His irritation at the girls stayed with him as he walked across the campus to the west gate and down the street to a small coffee/book shop that, while frequented by some of the students, wasn’t usually inhabited by ones that would follow his every move with their eyes.  
Midgardian coffee was something that Loki had taken a keen liking to. He drank it as often as he could and spend most afternoons in the small café section of the bookstore. He would read, ignoring the world around him while learning about this planet he had chosen as his exile.  
Or so that’s what he had been doing. Until about a month ago. When she started working there.  
The strange Midgardian woman puzzled him. She didn’t seem nervous around him like the others. She also didn’t seem to be attracted to him. She wasn’t rude and didn’t avoid him. In fact, she was quite friendly. She just didn’t…fawn over him. She didn’t stare at him. She just accepted him. Like part of the landscape.  
She also brought him warm cookies from the oven, usually with a small, conspirational smile.  
It was beginning to snow as he hurried down the street, asking himself what he was in such a rush for. Students and faculty alike were rushing about, getting ready to leave for the winter break. He wondered if she would notice if he left for the break. He shook his head.  
This is madness, Loki. You are a god. A god! You do not get confused about mere mortal women! What’s happened to you? He thought in disgust. Oh! There she is!  
As he rounded the corned, the shop was just ahead. In the large display window, she was rearraigning a Christmas display. Festive ribbons and lights swirled from the ceiling and around the edges of the window. A large Christmas tree stood to the left and a comfy looking leather arm chair to the right.  
She was moving a stuffed cat around on the floor in front of the chair, then back in front of the tree. She kept standing back and looking at it critically, then moving it again.  
Loki nodded at her as he walked past, her friendly wave causing butterflies in his stomach. He cursed himself. He entered and walked past her to the coffee counter, muttering on the way by.  
“If it’s anything like cats where I’m from, it would be IN the tree.” He murmured as he moved past her.  
He heard her giggle and felt like he was flying. He rolled his eyes at himself. Getting his coffee, he took his usual seat in the corner near the door to the back room, where he could watch everyone (so he told himself). Shedding his coat and scarf, he settled down. He noticed that the stuffed cat was now perched on a branch of the tree. He hid his smile behind his mug.  
The door opened behind him and she came out, carrying a box of books. She placed one on the corner of his table as she walked by.  
“A new one about the Napoleonic Wars. Thought you might enjoy it.” She breezed by, leaving him in a cloud of her subtle scent. Apples and cinnamon today with a touch of floral scent that must be her perfume. She always smelled like the pastry she made in the back.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I watched his long, pale fingers reach out and caress the cover of the book I had placed on his table. He was contemplating it while sipping his coffee, looking like he belonged on the cover of a GQ magazine. His green silk patterned scarf and black cashmere coat were enough to drop my heart when I saw him approaching the window. But the suit.  
Dear god, the suit. All black suited him. Ha! Suit. Suited. Shut up! I can’t take you anywhere.  
I’d been working at the shop for about a month and he was the first thing I had noticed. He was quiet. But he was nice. To me anyways.  
The first day I saw him, I’d noticed him in the book stacks, digging around the used book section. He wasn’t really looking for anything in particular, just looking. Then two girls had come in. They were giggling and following him around the section. He’d looked annoyed. Finally he had acknowledged them. Students of his. After he’ d turned them down for drinks that night, they’d left the store, still giggling and acting like he was a rock star.  
After that, I’d decided to treat him like anyone else. Even though he made my pulse leap with a glance and I wanted to curl up and die when he gave me a rare smile. So, I was nice to him, but I didn’t let my emotions show. He seemed to appreciate it.  
Just because I wasn’t falling all over him didn’t mean that I wasn’t unbelievable head over heels attracted to him. I would do anything that man asked me to. Anything. I settled for just secretly watching him from afar. Self preservation.  
He left his table and wandered over to the section I was in. He perused the new book display table that I had set up the night before. All Christmas themed books. He looked amused at the Twas the Night Before Christmas pop up book, pulling the paper strip that made the reindeer fly over the house repeatedly.  
He looked up to see me watching him. I gave him a smile, which he returned. He gestured to the table.  
“Any recommendations? I’m trying to learn more about your traditions… in this part of the world. We don’t celebrate Christmas in my family.” He said, turning back to the table.  
“Oh. Well. Christmas stories are the best! If you like Christmas, anyways. I love it. I’ve been watching way too many movies on the Hallmark Channel! Uh. Anyways. I like A Christmas Carol. That’s a classic.” Handing him the book. I looked around and leaned a little closer to him. He leaned in. “Don’t tell anyone, but my all time favorite is the Garfield Christmas Comic book.”  
I handed him that book as well, which he looked at with his brows drawn together for a moment. Then he raised his eyebrows and let out a laugh. A nice, deep, surprised laugh. It almost sounded a little rusty, like he didn’t do it often.  
“I like this cat.” He chuckled, holding up the book. “Thank you.”  
He smiled at me, then went back to looking at the other books. He took the two I had recommended, also grabbing one that was about how popular Christmas traditions got their starts.  
Giving me a little wave, he took his books and went to pay for them. He got another coffee and returned to his table, taking the Christmas Carol out and settling in to read it.  
As I was stacking the new books on a display table, the timer on my phone went off. Leaving the box on the floor, I dashed to the back room to pull the apple turnovers out of the oven.  
As I was pulling them out, my oven mitt slipped and instinctually, to prevent the tray of goodies falling on the floor, I grabbed the hot pan. Crying out as it burnt into my skin, I quickly turned and dropped the pan on the counter.  
Red, angry blisters bubbled up on my hand. There was a patch of skin missing that I was sure was now fused to the side of the pan. As I stood staring at the burnt flesh on my hand, he appeared beside me and guided me over to the sink. Turing the tap on cold, he held my hand under the icy water.  
“I don’t know why I did that. Stupid, really.” I said, not looking at him. His chest was pressed against my back as he held my hand under the water.  
God he smells good.  
“It’s natural to try to catch something that’s falling.” He murmured by my ear. I looked over my shoulder and his face was so close.  
Our eyes locked and I felt as if I couldn’t breathe. He opened his mouth slightly, as if he were going to say something but instead he closed it and swallowed hard. I quickly turned away, screwing my eyes shut.  
“I think maybe I should go to the hospital. It really hurts.” I said quietly, trying to pull it from under the water to inspect it.  
“No. Leave it for another minute.” As he spoke, the pain began to fade. He stepped even closer to me, grabbing a towel on the counter. He didn’t step away after. “Lets have a look.”  
I pulled my hand out of the stream of water, and it was red, but there were no blister, no open wound. I blinked. He cradled my hand in the towel, gently wrapping it.  
“I swear it was….worse.” I whispered, turning my hand to look at it closer. His long fingers ran lightly over the area that two minutes ago have been burned and blistered. I turned to look at him again. Still so close.  
“Cold water can do wonders for a burn.” He said, his eyes meeting mine, then flicking down to my lips. I involuntarily leaned back into him a little more. He brought his head down a little. I realized what I was about to do and stiffened in his arms.  
He hastily stepped back from me. I felt alone when he stepped back from me, only realizing how much I had enjoyed his body pressed against mine after he removed it. I wanted to tell him to hold me again.  
“Professor, I…” I stopped short when his eyes widened. “Ah. Thank you. For your help.”  
Maybe he doesn’t like to be addressed as Professor outside of work? Maybe he’s realizing what he almost did… and regretting it.  
“It was nothing, my lady.” He said stiffly, giving me a slight bow and retreating from the small kitchen quickly. The door swung shut after him and I leaned against the counter, confused.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Loki collected his coat and books and left the shop. Walking quickly through the gently falling snow, he was angry. At himself.  
For acting like a love sick teenage fool. But the way Professor sounded on her lips. Like sin. She is perfection.  
He rolled his eyes and groaned lightly at his own thoughts. He couldn’t help himself from hoping, though. He’d thought that she had seemed open to him, at first anyways.  
Then what happened?  
Hurrying back through the quad, he cut across the rest of the campus and exited through the east gate. Down the street and around the corner was his apartment. He felt irritation at himself that he couldn’t figure out how to talk to this woman. He’d never had this problem when he was at home.  
He stomped up the stairs, taking his neighbor by surprise. The scrawny man who always looked sleepy and smelled slightly of skunk, practically knocked himself out trying to get back into his apartment when he saw Loki storming down the hallway. His hand was shaking as he tried to get his key in the lock.  
“Why are women so… difficult to read?” Loki barked at him. The man shrugged nervously and managed to get his door unlocked, practically diving in through the door and shutting it quickly. Loki continued to his apartment.  
Once inside, he stood in the middle of his living room, looking at the coffee table, covered in books she had recommended. He pulled the books he had purchased added them to the piles.  
“How am I supposed to know what she’s thinking?” He groaned, grabbing the comic book and throwing himself back on his sofa and staring at the ceiling.  
“If you find the answer, let me know, man.” Came a quiet voice through the wall behind him. Loki looked at the wall and frowned.  
“Is that you, neighbor?” He asked, wishing he knew the man’s name.  
“Yeah man. Sorry.” Came the reply.  
“No. No. It’s fine. Tell me….. How do you find out what women like? Or if they like you?” Loki asked him tentatively.  
“It’s a mystery, man. Women are confusing. They say they want one thing, but then go for the guy that’s the other thing. I don’t know man. I guess you have to pay attention or something. I’m kinda surprised that at a guy like you has trouble getting a chick, man. If you can’t, there’s no hope for the rest of us.” Said his neighbor sadly.  
“No. You will find your skunk woman someday. Have faith.” Loki said loudly. He stood up and began pacing.  
“She likes books. And cats. And the funny orange cat.” He paused, looking at the books he had bought. “…..and Christmas! Say, neighbor, do you have the Hallmark Channel?”  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Six hours and two and a half Hallmark Christmas movies later, Loki and his neighbor, Chad, were sitting on Chad’s couch, completely engrossed.  
“See. She loves him, man. She’s just trying to make it easier for him but leaving. That way, he doesn’t have to choose between her and his mother. She loves him so much!” Chad said, shoving his hand into his chip bag.  
“But he’s the crowned prince. He can have her and the throne! He doesn’t have to choose! Had she spoken to his mother, like he asked her to do, she would know that it doesn’t matter if he marries a commoner!” Loki said, his irritation clear.  
“Yeah, but she thinks he has to choose! Remember the ex-girlfriend? She said something to her at the party. She’s just after his money. Best thing he ever did was break up with her.” Chad chomped on a chip.  
“And his title. She would have just loved to be queen.” Loki glowered. He reached over and grabbed Chad’s chips, eating them moodily.  
Chad looked over at him, looking at the bag, then back at Loki.  
“Dude, did you wanna talk about it?” He said tentatively.  
Loki sighed, flipping through the comic.  
“What is the significance of lasagna?”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On Christmas Eve, I was finishing up with straightening the bookshelves when I noticed he was there. Standing in the used book section, wearing the most amazing dark green cable knit sweater. He had his coat over his arm and that green silk patterned scarf that I loved so much was still around his neck.  
I gave him a weak smile when he looked up at me. He walked towards me.  
“How’s your hand?” He asked, shuffling the books he was carrying into one arm and reaching out and taking my hand in his, holding it up to examine.  
“It’s great!” I said, a little too loudly. He dropped my hand down from in front of his face, but still held it.  
“I’m glad. I was thinking about it for the past few days. I was very concerned.” He said solemnly.  
“You….were? Thanks…” I said, not sure what to make of that.  
He raised my hand up to his face again and kissed the back of it. I watched his lips press against the back of my hand, my breathing coming quicker. I looked up to his face, he was watching me intently.  
Squeezing my hand gently, he let it go and walked away from me, ordering a coffee, paying for his books and sitting down at his table.  
He sat there for the rest of the afternoon, reading.  
At five, I had finished clearing up the store, I let him sit and enjoy the rest of his coffee. I grabbed my coat and nervously approached his table. He looked up at me and smiled.  
“Ah. Professor, I’m sorry, but we’re closing early today…. You know, because it’s Christmas Eve.” I said quietly.  
He nodded and collected his things.  
I followed him to the front and held the door for him as he walked through. I locked the door behind me. I pulled my coat closer around me and turned to leave, but he was blocking my way.  
“Would you… walk with me?” He asked hesitantly. “It’s a nice day for a walk in the park.”  
I looked up at the darkening sky, full of clouds that promised snow. Then I looked at him. He was serious.  
“I would love to.” I said. He offered me his arm. At first I just stared at him, not quite sure what he was doing. He seemed to sense this, so he took my hand and wrapped it into the crook of his arm. He guided me towards the park.  
We walked through the frozen trees and shrubs as it began to snow. He spoke to me about his classes, and books he’d been reading. I told him about where I had come from and why I moved to the bustling college town. The cold air seemed to ensconce us in our own little world.  
We walked around the large fountain, empty this time of year. Suddenly, millions of twinkle lights came to life in the trees around us. There was a table with a picnic basket set on top of it.  
“Lasagna.” He said solemnly. I gaped at his for a second then laughed. He smiled.  
I stopped and marveled at the beauty of the lights in the falling snow. Letting go of his arm, I spun a little, my face turned up to the sky.  
“This is perfect. It’s like a movie or something!” I turned to him, misjudging the distance between us, he was closer than I thought. Catching me in his arms, I looked up into his face.  
“Is it?” He whispered. I nodded.  
“Actually, I think this is just like a movie I saw on the Hal…” He cut me off with a chuckle.  
“You are exactly what I didn’t know I needed…” He murmured, his long fingers tilting my chin up. His lips brushed mine, so softly.  
“Professor…” I breathed. He groaned. “I’m sorry, do you not like to be called that?”  
“When I hear that word on your lips, I want to do the most sinful things to you… But for now, you may call me Loki.” He said, his fingers lingering on my cheek.  
“Loki.” I repeated, testing it out. His eyes widened a little and he pulled me closer to him, his lips meeting mine.


End file.
